Jagalah Curigamu Walau itu Tak Penting
by KuncenKasur
Summary: "Jimin, aku tahu kau suka mengarang bebas dan mendongengkannya padaku tiap subuh tapi, hei, mengapa kau mengatakan itu?" BTS. Jimjin. Jimin x Seokjin


_**Jagalah Curigamu Walau Itu Tak Penting**_

_Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit_

.

.

.

.

Seokjin telah menikahi Jimin selama enam tahun. Ia tentu sudah kenal betul bagaimana sifat dan perangai lelaki itu. Jimin adalah seorang periang yang banyak bicara. Dia suka mendongeng. Seringkali, habis berhubungan badan, lelaki itu malah bercerita tentang macam-macam dan memaksa Seokjin untuk tetap terjaga sampai subuh—alih-alih menyerah pada rasa lesu dan kemudian tidur. Malam itu Jimin baru saja kembali dari Orlando. Dan biasanya, setelah perjalanan panjang dari kota-kota yang dia singgahi, Jimin akan meminta Seokjin untuk menghiburnya di tempat tidur. Tapi kali ini lain, ada yang aneh pada Park Jimin. Dia menaruh tasnya di lantai, pergi mandi, lalu naik ke tempat tidur setelah mengenakan piyama, dan menarik selimut tanpa mengatakan apapun pada istrinya. Ini membuat Seokjin kebingungan. Pastilah ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama lelakinya berada di Orlando—atau di perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah. Sebelum tidur, Seokjin mengecup pipi sang suami, sambil berharap Jimin akan merespon pancingannya yang satu ini.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Jimin masih saja diam. Matanya yang sipit sebelah itu hanya memandang langit-langit kamar. Ia masih bernapas, Seokjin yakin. Dadanya saja masih naik turun. Hidungnya masih kembang kempis. Tapi Seokjin sedikit kesal karena lelakinya seperti orang mati. Dia tidak suka diabaikan. Dan Jimin telah benar-benar mengabaikannya selama beberapa jam.

"Hei. Katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja."

Seokjin sengaja bangun dan _nemplok_ di dada sang suami. tangannya digunakan untuk menjepit hidung Jimin yang tidak bangir-bangir amat. Lelaki itu menarik napas keras, dan menepis tangan istrinya selang beberapa detik. Seokjin tertawa. Usahanya membuahkan hasil. Waktunya Seokjin mencecar—atau mungkin bertanya secara bertahap.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak." Jimin menjawab pendek.

"Masalah di kantor?"

"Tidak." Bibirnya bungkam lagi setelah ia mengatakan itu. Matanya tetap pada langit-langit.

"Pasti ada masalah. Kau tidak bisa menipu aku."

"Tidurlah saja."

"Jimin."

Seokjin yang mulai geram berniat melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Tapi baru buka dua kancing piyama, Jimin menyela.

"Tidurlah saja," ucap lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau ulang kalimatmu? Nadanya sama pula. Jangan suruh aku tidur sekarang. Kau tak tahu apa yang kuharapkan dari kepulanganmu? Kau tak lupa mengapa aku mau bergabung di tempat tidur dan bergelung denganmu seperti ini?"

"Tidak sekarang."

Jawab Jimin datar. Terasa sedikit sakit di secuil bagian dalam hati Seokjin. Penolakan Jimin yang seperti itu adalah satu hal yang tak pernah Sokjin duga akan dia dapati. Dia membatin, apakah Jimin sudah bosan padanya? Makinlah ia curiga pada lelakinya itu. Pasti ada sesuatu di Orlando. Pasti. Entah itu soal pekerjaan atau wanita atau apalah.

"Lantas kau ini kenapa? Tolong dijawab."

Melihat Jimin hanya diam, Seokjin ambil tindakan. Pipi tirus suaminya ditangkup dengan kedua tangan. Lalu dia cium dan lumat bibir itu sekilas. Kala dia menjauhkan muka untuk lihat bagaimana ekspresi Jimin, pipinya ditangkup balik oleh lelaki itu.

"Semakin kamu meyakinkan seseorang bahwa pernyataanmu benar, kau justru membuat orang itu makin tak yakin pada apa yang kau nyatakan. Aku tak tahu ini hanya halusinasi, pengalaman rohani, atau memang fisikku betul-betul mengalaminya. Yang jelas aku tak dapat menceritakannya padamu karena aku sendiri tak yakin pada apa yang telah terjadi di Orlando. Bisa saja itu ingatan palsu. Aku mungkin mengidap psikosis."

"Ini jam tiga pagi dan kau bicara apa?" Seokjin keheranan. Dia melepas tangkupan tangan suaminya.

"Seokjin, aku sempat diculik alien—"

"Hah?"

"—di Orlando."

Seokjin tergugu. Ia pikir suaminya jadi tak waras gara-gara kelewat capek habis menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Orlando. Setelah sang suami duduk dan membenahi posisi, Seokjin meraih tangan-tangan itu.

"Apa yang baru saja kamu katakan?"

"Aku diculik alien."

Seokjin memicingkan mata, mengamati lelakinya lamat-lamat, lebih teliti, supaya pasti, Jimin memang kelelahan atau apa. Suaminya itu hanya menunduk.

"Aku diculik alien."

Perempuan itu menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka sebuah kata asing nan lucu akan meluncur dari bibir suaminya. Jimin sedang bercanda? Alien katanya? Seokjin berusaha menghentikan kikiknya mati-matian.

"Jimin, aku tahu kau suka mengarang bebas dan mendongengkannya padaku tiap subuh tapi, hei, mengapa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Semakin kamu meyakinkan seseorang bahwa pernyataanmu benar, kau justru membuat orang itu makin—"

"Kau bukan kaset rusak! Oke. Jangan pedulikan aku. Kalau kau mau cerita, aku siap mendengarkanmu."

"Benar?"

"Ya. Anggaplah seperti biasa, tiap kali kita tiduran sambil bercakap."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tiduran."

Jimin memerosotkan punggung, dan seperti agar-agar, dia melandai di tempat tidur dengan mudahnya. Seokjin, meski setengah keki, berusaha menuruti apa yang suaminya mau. Ia turut berbaring, menjadikan lengan sang suami sebagai ganti bantal dan mulai diam, serupa dengan lelaki di sebelahnya. Mungkin Jimin ingin menyeting keadaan supaya dia lebih nyaman untuk bercerita, jadi Seokjin mesti ikuti setingan itu.

"Huft." Jimin awali dongengnya dengan helaan napas. "Malam itu, aku rasa kemarin malam, atau dua malam lalu—ah entah, ya malam itu, aku dibangunkan oleh beberapa orang berkulit abu-abu, berkepala plontos yang matanya seperti mata ikan. Tubuhku lumpuh waktu itu. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan aku tak tahu aku berbaring di kamar hotel atau kamar dunia mana. Semuanya terasa asing. Dingin, kau tahu? Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa yang tak aku mengerti. Tak beberapa lama, datang orang-orang yang menyerupai orang—maksudku, tak seperti makhluk-makhluk plontos itu. Mereka berpakaian rapi. Salah satu dari mereka datang menghampiriku dan menekan sesuatu, sampai tempatku berbaring berubah derajatnya dan aku otomatis terduduk di situ. Dia berdiri di hadapanku. Dia lain. Dia bicara bahasa manusia."

"Apa dia perempuan? Atau laki-laki?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak memerhatikan payudaranya. Tapi wajahnya memang wajah perempuan."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Yoongi."

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Cantik itu relatif."

"Lebih cantik aku atau dia?"

"Aku tak ingat persisnya!"

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Dia tak katakan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tanyakan padanya?"

"Aku tanya mengapa mereka menculik aku."

"Lalu?"

Jimin merengut, alisnya tertaut. "Dia bilang, bangsanya sedang melakukan suatu riset tentang manusia. Mereka mau mempelajari kita. Dan lebih spesifiknya, dari kaum lelaki dulu. Dari aku."

Seokjin terdiam, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kepalanya dipaksa bekerja lebih keras di sepertiga malam. Ia berusaha mencerna cerita Jimin. Memang jelas mengada-ngada, tapi dia tetap saja tebawa arus. Mesti. Sering dia begini, hanya gara-gara dongeng Jimin, dia mesti berpikir. Kini dongeng suaminya berada di tengah-tengah, antara pengalaman yang benar terjadi atau hanya kesalahan memori; ingatan palsu, atau juga, karangan belaka.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"… penciptaan kehidupan baru lewat rekayasa genetika. Mereka buat kloningan dengan transfer memori, kopi DNA. Hasil kloning yang 98% identik dengan prototipe malah membuat kacau karena tak adanya perkembangan dan evolusi. Beberapa dekade mereka habiskan untuk meneliti bagaimana bangsa lain, dari planet lain dan dimensi lain berkembangbiak. Mereka ingin individu yang benar-benar berbeda dari contoh awalnya. Mereka melihat keragaman kita dan mereka menganggap bahwa manusia adalah contoh yang paling sempurna," tutur lelaki itu.

Dia membuat Seokjin lebih keras lagi berpikir, sebab bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Jimin malah melantur bicarakan hal lain. Meski masih berkaitan, tapi jawaban yang Seokjin mau bukan itu.

"Jimin. Aku tak paham."

"Tidurlah. Aku juga tak paham."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Aku dipelajari dan—"

"Dan apa?"

"Aku lupa kelanjutannya. Yang jelas aku terbangun di kamar hotel. Hoseok mengomel karena aku menghilang tanpa kabar selama dua hari."

Jimin menggantung ceritanya. Tapi Seokjin dibuat paham mengapa sang suami pulang dalam keadaan setengah kosong seperti zombi. Ada sesuatu yang sangat memengaruhi lelaki itu hingga dia jadi aneh begini. Sesuatu telah terjadi di Orlando dan baik fisik atau otak Jimin seolah mengalami trauma hingga tak bisa _nyambung _dengan orang lain. Dan itu pastilah bukan disebabkan alien atau sejenisnya. Logis saja.

"Seokjin."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau masih mau bersama denganku padahal aku tak bisa memberimu anak?"

Tiba-tiba topik berganti. Kepala Seokjin belum benar-benar menyelesaikan urusannya dengan konklusi, tapi Jimin malah mengajaknya untuk pindah dari situ.

"Aku mau menanyakan hal yang sama padamu. Kenapa kau masih mau pulang ke rumah dan tidur denganku padahal aku tak bisa memberimu anak? Apakah itu sudah seperti suatu tugas bagimu? Menafkahi aku dan menemaniku di tempat tidur."

"Tidak." Jimin menggeleng. "Aku masih mau bersama denganmu karena sebuah alasan yang aku pun tak tahu jelasnya bagaimana."

"Ya sama, aku pun begitu. Tiap kali aku mau periksa ke dokter kau selalu mencegahku dan mengatakan, jangan, tidak usah. Kau tak mau tahu siapa yang tak bisa memberi keturunan karena kau takut keadaan kita akan berbeda setelah kita tahu jawabannya. Enam tahun, Jimin, dan aku pernah berpikir untuk pergi karena tak ada lagi yang mengikat kita selain perasaan yang tak jelas ini."

Seokjin tentu ingat, suatu ketika dia pernah memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam tas dan menulis surat perpisahan untuk Jimin, tapi ia urung pergi hanya gara-gara Jimin pulang kerja dalam keadaan demam tinggi sampai pembuluh darah di hidungnya pecah. Surat itu pun diam-diam Seokjin jejalkan ke dalam kantung sampah yang penuh esok paginya.

"Orang bilang anak yang mengikat pernikahan."

"Ya. Orang bilang begitu. Aku tahu kau ingin punya anak. Maaf, ya," kata Seokjin.

"Tidak, maaf."

"Kalau kau mau cari yang lain, aku tak apa. Aku tak mau membebanimu."

"Hei. Aku ingin katakan itu pula padamu. Kalau kau bosan denganku, kau bisa cari yang lain. Aku tak apa. Inginnya aku bicara begitu. Tapi aku takut kau terluka."

Perempuan itu terkejut. Matanya membesar. Dia mengguncang bahu suaminya kemudian. "Aku sudah mengatakannya duluan! Dan kau sudah mengatakan itu barusan!"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Terserah padamu."

"Kenapa perempuan suka sekali mengatakan terserah?"

"Jadi maunya bagaimana?"

"Tanggalkan seluruh pakaianmu."

"Tuh, kan."

Seokjin kemudian benar-benar menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya seperti yang Jimin mau. Lelakinya sama pula seperti itu. Mereka yang sama-sama telanjang lalu membungkus diri dalam selimut untuk bersentuh-sentuhan kulit. Dalam ketidakjelasan malam itu, mereka menemukan kesenangan. Seks bagi pasangan suami-istri adalah aktivitas yang ditunggu-tunggu. Seokjin sendiri merasa bahwa persenggamaan dengan Jimin seperti sesuatu yang mengisi rongga kosong dalam dirinya. Dasarnya memang dari kebutuhan lahiriah. Tapi bukan itu semata. Mungkin cinta? Atau juga bukan. Entahlah. Yang jelas ia mau Jimin senang, tak peduli sebabnya dari dirinya atau hanya dari seks saja.

.

.

.

_**Jagalah Curigamu Walau Itu Tak Penting**_

.

.

.

Empat tahun berlalu. Mereka masih bersama walau tak kunjung miliki anak. Dongeng tentang penculikan alien itu sudah dilupakan sejak lama. Tidak pernah ada yang mengungkit atau berniat membahasnya kembali. Kehidupan mereka berjalan biasa. Yaa, seperti biasa dan biasa-biasa saja. Usia Seokjin akan menginjak 36 tahun tanggal 4 Desember nanti—dan itu hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Ia meringkuk di tempat tidur, melapisi kakinya dengan selimut. Jimin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor. Seokjin tak mau tidur dulu sebelum suaminya sampai rumah dan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya. Ia tak mengharapkan hadiah atau kejutan apapun. Hanya kepulangan suaminya, dan ucapannya, itu saja.

Dia mengubah posisi tidur, lalu menatap langit-langit. Kebosanan menuntunnya pada kantuk. Seokjin berusaha untuk tak terlena, tapi susah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Jimin tak akan kesusahan untuk masuk ke rumah karena pintunya tak dikunci.

.

.

.

_**Jagalah Curigamu Walau Itu Tak Penting**_

.

.

.

"Ungh…" Ia bergumam. Mau gerakkan badan tapi tak bisa. Seokjin merasa lumpuh. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melempar-lempar matanya pada tiap sudut yang bisa ia lihat. Ruangan itu amatlah asing, dingin, dan cahayanya begitu terang. Dadanya berdegup. Ini bukan kamarnya, bukan tempat tidurnya. Beberapa orang berkulit abu-abu melihat ke arahnya. Kepala mereka plontos dan mata mereka seperti mata ikan. Mereka nampak sibuk bercakap dengan bahasa yang tidak Seokjin mengerti. Tak berapa lama datanglah orang-orang yang menyerupai manusia, lain dengan makhluk-makhluk plontos itu. Salah satu di antaranya mendekat, lalu menekan sesuatu dan membuat tempat Seokjin berbaring terangkat. Ia terduduk di situ. Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya terlihat seperti lelaki. Badannya tinggi, dan dia menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku akan langsung menjelaskannya padamu. Sebelumnya kami telah melakukan penelitian pada manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan kami telah berhasil mendapatkan keturunan tanpa proses kloning. Kini kami akan melakukan percobaan pada manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan dan kamulah yang kami pilih. Salam, aku Namjoon."

Seokjin baru menyadari, di antara orang-orang berpakaian rapi itu, ada satu yang menyerupai perempuan, tengah menggandeng seorang anak kecil yang wajahnya seperti Jimin.

_Oh sial! Dia telah dicurangi!_

_._

_._

_._

**END**

_Secuil Jimjin, Minyoon, dan Namjin hahahahahaha. Nggak jelas emang, maapkan._

_Saya lagi suntuk banget di kantor. Capek. Dan Di sore hari ketika kerjaan lagi rada nyelow saya memutuskan untuk baca-baca artikel di internet. Macem-macem sih, dan ujungnya di cerita ini._

_Makasih buat yang udah baca ya._

_Salam sayang dari Kuncen._


End file.
